


Grandpa's Ashes

by crookedneighbour



Series: Forceful Means [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Forced Orgasm, Grandpa's Ashes, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the TFA kinkmeme:</p><p>Hux desperately tries to relocate their budding sex life to his chambers because those trays of Darth Vader's charred relics are giving him the fucking creeps just knowing they're there. Kylo Ren doesn't get what the big deal is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grandpa's Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhh this is my first try writing these nerds together. 
> 
> get it. FORCED ORGASM?

Hux respected Vader. What he could have been and what he did before his betrayal at least. Vader brought order to a chaotic and unruly universe. Hux was nothing if not a loyal imperial. This was too much though.

Vader's twisted helm always had an eerie presence, like it was watching him. He did not want to be watched while compromised. It was bad enough having Kylo send him memories of their more debauched moments as he addressed their men. 

Kylo had already stripped him down. Hux had winced seeing his uniform hit the floor, hoping against hope it would not wrinkle.

Kylo, unmasked smirked.

"You have more pressing concerns, general."

His mind and body were yet unentered, but Hux expected there would be little time till easier. He tried not to think of the helmet. 

Kylo almost stepped out of his clothes, not setting a single hand on them. He'd pushed himself during his training today. There was something on his mind. Hux hadn't asked, as he didn't particularly care along as he didn't find himself to torn up after their session. They weren't really friends after all.

Hux felt the first nudge of Kylo's presence in his mind. Today it was like fog rolling under a door, though in his more angered states Kylo simply kicked it in.

Kylo smirked as he stood at the edge of his bed, Hux nude and prone on his back. They were of a similar build, lean and lanky, but Kylo's body carried scars from his training. Hux's own beatings had never scarred.

 _"I am not looking for friendship, general. I'm looking for obedience from you,"_ Kylo projected.  _"Something you are all too happy to provide."_

Hux's cheeks and chest flushed. He could feel Kylo's mind closing around his. It was easy to surrender to and strangely calming. Unfortunately, as Kylo moved atop him the helmet became visible again. Hux tried focusing on Kylo's freckles, counting the dark dots against his smooth torso.

Kylo's head quirked and he looked back over his shoulder.

"You feel like he's watching," Kylo said aloud. Hux wasn't sure why he bothered. Kylo's tongue flicked over his lips. "You're not force sensitive. He could be."

Hux could have sworn Kylo's cock was starting to move under his dark briefs. Maybe it would be better to close his eyes. He was still hard, but this wasn't exactly what he had in mind.

Kylo's hands trailed over his hips, an electric current following his touch. Hux's thighs twitched reflexively but it was pleasant. He'd stopped asking how Kylo did these things. 

Hux hissed as Kylo's lips meant his neck. He was warm and small here. As the blood flushed his nipples, Kylo's hands teased over them, as his cock ached for his touch, he could feel a phantom set of hands reach for his cock. Kylo rarely touched his cock with his actual hands, saving it for times Hux had been particularly submissive. It was unusual for Kylo to focus on Hux's pleasure like this. It was usually all choking and rutting with the two of them, not that it wasn't nice, but this was a purely sensuous experience unlike other times they'd had together.

Sweat began to drip from Hux's temples as his body fell into the rhythm of their passions. Kylo pulled the breath to and from his lungs, Kylo pumped the blood through his body. Kylo teased every inch of his flesh. Hux was certainly moaning. Kylo liked moaning.

 _"This is the power of the dark side, general. This is the power that Vader wielded to shape the Empire,"_ Kylo projected. 

Hux nodded in agreement, unable to form words. His cock was leaking and his whole body was trembling. It wouldn't be the first time Kylo made him spill himself with his mind and hands alone.

Hux's eyes opened against his will. It had been so perfect there in the dark, engulfed in sensation. The light of the room, though Kylo kept it dark, made him wince. Kylo had barely worked up a sweat while the sheets under Hux were damp.

_"Look at him."_

"Please," Hux sighed. His desire to obey collided with the discomfort he had felt before. The pressure around his cock tightened, and the ache became one of pain proper rather than the manic search for release.

Hux said nothing, but looked to the helmet and entombed ashes. 

_"He is the reason you have a purpose, general. Everything you've done. Everything your father's done is because of him."_

Hux recoiled a bit at the mention of his father, but his body was so close to the point of orgasm. 

The empty eye sockets of Vader's helmet stared back at Hux as his body was racked with pleasure. Being was a force wielding partner was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Kylo manipulated his energies and body so that the heat of his climax reached down through his legs and toes. He was helpless in those moments. He could do nothing but look into the charred remains, his stomach churning.

What would his father think of this. He wasn't sure if the thought was organically his or not, but that was the one on his mind as his stomach became sticky. He knew what Kylo wanted even though the command was not a linguistic one.

As his body began to slump he looked to the mask with reverence.

"Thank you, Lord Vader," he murmured. Kylo palmed his own cock through his briefs.

"If you show us both the respect we deserve, perhaps he'll join us again when I'm inside you," Kylo answered, a hand in Hux's hair. The thought made Hux's skin crawl, but in the end he would have little say in the matter; the Sith were creatures of passions.


End file.
